


When I Need You

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Daryl Dixon fanfiction, F/M, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Imagine one night you walk past Daryl's room and hear him having a nightmare. Not wishing to wake him up you simply sing to him and stroke his hair until he calms down. Daryl remembers the singing but doesn't know who it was until one night he hears you and feels grateful to you.





	When I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can guess what song I took lyrics from, you get a gold star :P

Being at the prison had been rough at first but now you were all thriving like a little community. It was a bit slower tonight as far as dinner was concerned. Daryl had only been able to find a few squirrels and a possum so they had to make some extra beans to make up for the lack of meat.

 

            “Just say when,” you said to Daryl as you scooped beans onto his plate. He let you scoop just once before he held his hand up to stop you. You lowered the spoon a little with a frown, “Daryl, that’s not a lot to eat. You can have more we have plenty.”

 

            “Nah, save more for everyone else,” Daryl said, “Kids gotta eat more than I do.”

 

            “Yeah but you need the strength too,” you said, “At least have some more meat.”

 

            “Alright, alright if it’ll make ya happy,” Daryl muttered, holding his plate out. You grinned and plopped a few more pieces of squirrel meat on his plate. He set his plate down on his lap, “Satisfied?”

 

            “Very,” you said, “Thank you.”

 

            You helped Carol and Beth clean up the dishes for the remainder of the evening and everyone was heading to bed. Beth left to put Judith to bed so it was just you and Carol putting dishes away.

 

            “I can finish up here if you’re tired,” Carol said, “You did most of the cooking after all. You go get some rest.”

 

            “Are you sure?” you said, “This is a lot to put away.”

 

            “Oh please, I’m used to it,” Carol chuckled, “You go on, go to bed.”

 

            You laughed and handed your dish towel to Carol, “Thanks. I owe you one.”

 

            Carol flicked her wrist, smiling warmly as she continued drying off the dishes. You freed your hair from its ponytail as you headed for your cell, twirling your hair tie around your finger. As you passed Daryl’s cell, you heard whining and whimpering coming from his cell. You stopped and parted the curtains slightly to see what brought on the noises. He was trembling, his brows twitching and his whimpering getting louder.

 

            You could’ve just woken him up but you knew he would’ve been angry that you caught him in such a vulnerable state. Not knowing what else to do, you knelt down by his bed and started singing the first song that popped into your head. It wasn’t anything close to a lullaby but it was a song you always liked. You stroked his hair, singing softly.

 

            _When I need you_

_I just close my eyes and I’m with you_

_And all that I so want to give you_

_It’s only a heartbeat away_

 

            Daryl’s movements slowed but he still whimpered a bit so you grabbed his shaking hand and stroked the back of his hand with your thumb, still stroking his hair as you continued.

 

            _When I need love_

_I hold out my hands and I touch love_

_I never knew there was so much love_

_Keeping me warm night and day_

 

            His face and body soon relaxed and the whimpering stopped, replaced by steady breathing. You stayed for another minute, humming gently just in case it started up again. Once he pulled his hand from your grip and rolled onto his side, you were ready to get back up and leave his cell. You carefully pushed his hair off his face and covered him with the thin sheet he had draped over his legs that he’d most likely kicked off during his fit.

 

            “Good-night,” you whispered before sneaking back to your cell, thankful he hadn’t woken up and hadn’t attracted any attention. He’d be humiliated and you knew how difficult it was for him to accept help from anyone. This way he woke up refreshed and not frazzled.

 

            Daryl didn’t often get songs in his head but there was one song he couldn’t get out of his head. He might’ve heard it in his dream last night, the one that came after a brutally terrifying nightmare that he now couldn’t remember. But who really knows what was going on in his head last night. He was just thankful the nightmare was brief this time.

 

            He stepped outside, the smell of eggs hitting his nose and immediately making his stomach growl. You were standing at the stove stirring the eggs around while cracking a few more eggs in a bowl beside the pan.

 

            “Morning Daryl!” you called out. You had to play stupid so he would never know that you’d helped him through a rough night. He had been sleeping pretty heavily so you had your doubts that he would even mention it but on the off chance he did, “You hungry?”

 

            “Sure,” Daryl said as he sat down in front of you, “How late did you get to bed last night?”

 

            “Not super late,” you replied, “Carol finished up for me so I’ll probably return the favor tonight. What about you? You went to bed pretty early last night. How’d you sleep?”

 

            “Like shit,” Daryl retorted, “But, hell, what else is new?”

 

            “That sucks,” you said, trying to sound as neutral as possible. You placed some eggs on a plate and slid it in front of him. You started humming to yourself as Daryl wasn’t going to make conversation anymore as he started shoveling the eggs into his mouth. The tune you were humming sounded vaguely familiar to him but he didn’t say anything about it. But the moment you opened your mouth and sang the words, he froze.

 

            _Miles and miles of space in between us_

_Telephone can’t take the place of your smile_

_But you know I won’t be travelling forever_

            “Stop,” Daryl said, setting his fork down, “That song.”

 

            “What about it?” you asked.

 

            “I heard it last night,” he said, “After…you…were you…”

 

            “Was I singing to you?” you said, “Don’t be silly, Daryl. What reason would I have to do that?”

 

            “Don’t lie,” he said, “I remember.”

 

            “I…” you sighed, “I was just trying to help. You…you were shaking and I didn’t wanna wake you and…”

 

            “I know what you were trying to do,” Daryl said. He didn’t say anything for a while as he started eating his eggs again. The silence was unbearable so you focused on cooking instead. You couldn’t believe that your voice had gotten into his head that much that he’d remembered what you sounded like, “Hey.”

 

            You lifted your head to meet his intense gaze, “What?”

 

            Daryl gave you a tiny smile and a slight nod, “Thanks.”

 

            “Oh,” you blushed, turning away to push the cooked food onto a serving plate, “You’re welcome.”

 

            Daryl shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind…ya know, hearing the rest of that song later.”

 

            Your cheeks burned even more as you slowly nodded, “Sure. Sure I can do that for you, Daryl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone guess the song? Haha!


End file.
